Text
by castiel52
Summary: AU. DESTIEL SLASH. Dean and Cas have been together for six months and just had their first actual fight. This is just a short drabble-ish inspired by a photo that I saw the day before.


**Text**

"Dean, just go!" Castiel shouted angrily as he stormed up to his room and slammed it shut then locked it. Dean—his boyfriend of only six months—ran after him but he was still a little too late and faced the door instead of his boyfriend. He sighed heavily and just turned his back to the closed door and leaned against it. His head tilted back and it thumped softly on the closed door. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply then released the air softly through his nose.

They met in a coffee shop _exactly_ two years ago. Castiel was a newly grad and just got a job as a Chemistry and Physics teacher in the University he graduated from. He was, after all, the Magna Cum Laude in their batch. Dean, on the other hand, was finally a professor after taking his Master's Degree. He was teaching Photography but some Literature on the side—which surprised some of his friends.

They became good friends after that encounter and, a year and four months later, Dean finally asked Castiel out on a date. Then, two months later, they became official and have introduced each other to one another's families as official boyfriend and boyfriend. That was also the first time they actually had sex.

To say that their relationship was going smoothly and perfectly would really be a big lie. They do fight, just like any other couple, but it was always easy for them to get past that fight and they never shout at each other. Harsh words may be exchanged but the tone was always calm. Tonight would be the first fight that one of them has yelled at the other.

Dean cringed when he suddenly recalled Castiel's angered face and furious voice earlier. He never thought he'd ever see Castiel so angry. He made a mental note to himself that he _really_ have to stop flirting with other people; even if the only purpose was to tease the younger man and not to actually flirt because he was interested.

"Cas." Dean said; his eyes still closed and his voice quite broken. He knew Castiel could hear him.

"Go away Dean!" The younger man shouted from the other side of the door. Dean can tell Castiel was crying and he couldn't help but feel guilty. It breaks his heart to millions of pieces whenever he hears that broken sound of his boyfriend's voice. He knew in some way Castiel knew that the flirting was a way to annoy him but, it was just this damn girl suddenly kissed him even though it was obvious that he was just goofing off with the flirting. That was the reason Castiel finally exploded even though Dean quickly pushed her away.

"Cas, please. You know I was just playing." Dean said in a desperate voice and clenched his eyes tighter.

"Then you shouldn't have done so in the first place. Just leave me alone!" Castiel shouted angrily and right then, Dean knew he can't coax him into talking.

He knew he should go home now because when a conversation ended that way with Castiel, he knew there's nothing that can be done. But, instead of going home, he simply moved out of the door to lean on the wall. He slid his body down and sat on the floor. He doesn't care if he has to wait all night for Castiel to talk to him. Heck, he didn't even care if he'd have to wait forever for Castiel to talk to him. He loved (loves) that man too much. But he still couldn't tell him that.

He pulled out his phone and started to type a message. He doesn't know why he was doing it, but he just did.

**SUBJECT: JUST READ BEFORE YOU DELETE. PLEASE.**

**Cas, I'm sorry I did what I did. I was just making you jealous because I like the way your eyes turn possessive and the way you seemed to want to kill whoever unlucky bastard I use. I like the way you become like an Alpha Male all of a sudden to make them back off. It never fails to make me feel so… wanted by you. Call me selfish, a dick or any other rude word you can think of but I like the fact that I can make you a mess of jealousy in a snap. I like the fact that you show everyone you want me and that you OWN me. I'm really sorry for crossing the line tonight. And to make it worse, on the anniversary of the first time we met. I've never told you before and I've never had the guts to do so before unless you were asleep in my arms or when you'll be a little busy to hear, but I LOVE YOU so god damn much. I'm sorry.**

**-Your Batman**

Castiel has given him 'Batman' as a pet name because he seemed to be the only superhero Dean liked. And since he was Batman, he deemed Castiel as his Robin—the one that he will always protect and the one who will always have his back.

**0===0**

Dean didn't know he had fallen asleep and that it was morning already until a gentle hand shook him awake and pair of concerned and slightly sad blue eyes stared at him.

Castiel was sat on his heels in front of Dean. His eyes were red rimmed and his nose was reddish as well. Dean can tell he has been crying all night and felt his heart ache even more. Dean reached out a hand and cupped Castiel's face. He was glad the younger one didn't flinch or shy away from his touch.

"I'm really, really sorry Cas. I promise I'll stop goofing off just so you won't cry again." He whispered; his voice full of promise and fondness.

Castiel leaned into his boyfriend's touch then said in a soft voice, "Why do you stay with me?"

Dean furrowed his brows, confused at the question. "What do you mean?"

"Whenever I push you away, you just move closer to me. You just stay with me and put up with all the bullshit I throw at you." The younger man elaborated. Dean smiled softly at the admission and pulled his boyfriend towards him to rest their foreheads together.

"Did you read the text?" at Castiel's nod, he continued, "Isn't that reason enough? I love you Cas and you make me happy. I would be an idiot if I let you go." He smiled sincerely and brushed his lips against the younger man.

"I love you too, you know." Castiel muttered against his mouth; his eyes were cast down and his brow was furrowed a little.

They were silent for a while; Dean stared at Castiel as he run his thumb across the younger man's cheek while Castiel kept his gaze on the floor. After a moment, his blue eyes met Dean's own green depths. "Why did you text anyway?" he said with a confused frown.

Dean huffed out a light laugh and said, "I know you read all your text messages."


End file.
